wikifinisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandor Kr'ull
Portrayed by: *Jack Mozenrath - London Gargoyles''Jack Mozenrath provided the voice for "Number 1" in ''Invitation Only. *J.B. Blanc - (June 5, 48000 BCConfirmed by toy bio. — December 18, 2367Confirmed by Jack Mozenrath.) Biography Vandor Kr'ull was a caveman that was born in West Mongolia during 48000 BCE. After being driven out by his tribe for murdering an old woman, Kr'ull took shelter by a fallen meteor that bathed him in its radiation as he slept next to it. The radiation granted Kr'ull a heightened intellect, an accelerated healing factor and halted his aging process. Before Common Era By the second millennium BCE, Kr'ull was established himself in Babylonia as the "demigod hero Marduk". In 2630 BCE, during the 27th century BCE, Kr'ull, under the alias "Hemiunu", began work on building the Great Pyramid of Giza. During the 5th century BCE, Kr'ull authored The Art of War, and gave it to Sun Tzu as a gift to gain favor. Sun Tzu would later publish the book under his name, though he had made his own contribution to Kr'ull's work. During the 1st century BCE, Kr'ull was overseeing a colony in West Mongolia, and thus never met with Julius Caesar, though knew him by reputation and thought him an admirable military leader. Vandorius During the 1st century, Kr'ull served as an unnamed slave to Emperor Nero. Surviving the Great Fire of Rome due to his healing factor, Kr'ull faked his death and began to build his own empire under the name "Vandorius". Licinius By 308 in the 3rd century, Kr'ull was living as the "Roman Emperor Licinius". Attila Between 426 and 453 in the 5th century, Kr'ull lived under the name "Attila the Hun". The fame and notoriety that came from his time as "Attila the Hun" lead to Kr'ull deciding to keep a lower profile as he continued his existence. Baron Kull During the 6th century, Kr'ull, as "Baron Kull", served as an opponent of Arthur Pendragon. Shortly after the Battle of Camlann, where Arthur was critically wounded and taken to Avalon to recover, Kull founded the Illuminati Society in order to "make things right." Tegana Under the name "Tegana", Kr'ull acted as a Mongol war lord in the 13th century. Tzekoxl Under the name "Tzekoxl", Kr'ull served as the Aztec High Priest of Sacrifice in the 15th century. Chet Sauvage In the 18th century, Kr'ull captained a pirate ship under the name "Chet Sauvage". Curtis Knox Curtis "Hard Man" Knox's criminal activities in New York were first reported in 1889, though he had begun work as a criminal enforcer two years previous before taking control of New York City's criminal empire. In 1896, Knox lost a fistfight to New York City Police Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt, who proceeded to run Knox out of town on horseback. By 1911, "Hard Man Knox" had a bounty of $4500 to his name. In 1914, in his goal to dispose of the weaker members of humanity, Knox whispered the idea to assassinate the Archduke of Austria to Danilo Ilić, leading to the Great War. By 1921, Curtis Knox was declared legally deceased. Sean Young Feeling guilty that his part in starting World War I lead to Adolf Hitler's rise to power, Young retired from civilization in 1939 to wait out the Second World War. Young briefly retreated to Hatay to explore the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, where he found the Holy Grail, guarded only by corpses at the bottom of a chasm. In 1947, Young gave the Holy Grail to his lover, Fleur Blanche, whom used its waters to maintain her youth. The two were wedded in a private ceremony in 1952. Young signed the marriage certificate under his true name, "Vandor Kr'ull", and had Alzin Khun–Jar serve as his best man. Herbert Villers Between 1963 and 1985, Kr'ull went by the alias, "Herbert Villers".Confirmed by informational pop ups. Villers was present at the assassination of John F. Kennedy, and was attempting to save the President's life, fearing another political death would lead to a Third World War. Angelo Shade Angelo Shade's activities were first reported in 1987. By 2059, Kr'ull had abandoned the name "Angelo Shade". Solomon Brown . Category:Individuals (Earth-95) Category:Males (Earth-95) Category:Married Category:Illuminati Category:Villains in London Gargoyles Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses . Relatives Appearances ''London Gargoyles'' Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *John Simm, Jason Isaacs, Alan Rickman and Clancy Brown were among the choices to portray Angelo Shade. References Category:Individuals (Earth-95) Category:Males (Earth-95) Category:Married Category:Illuminati Category:Villains in London Gargoyles